Two Friends Two Heroes
by amandandria
Summary: Two children, drastically different, meet through chance. As their friendship grows, so do the problems of the Pokemon World. With the legendaries losing their minds, Team Earthbound trying to take over, can these two kids overcome their differences to save the world?


**A/N This is a co-written fan fiction, where each part is written in a different characters perspective. Kota is written by me, and Ventus is written by my real life best friend Torchbird (who SERIOUSLY needs an account)**

'_I definitely won't pick Squirtle. I __**hate**__ water types! They're just so… weak. Of course, some of them are good, like Suicune, but fire types and grass types are __**way**__ better! But, should I get Charmander or Bulbasaur? I think I'm gonna choose Bulbasaur, if possible. When Charmander evolves into Charmeleon and Charizard, it gets really temperamental and you have to really keep a tight rope. I don't think that's a good idea for my first Pokemon. Yeah, I'm definitely gonna go with Bulbasaur.'_

"Kota!" Kota's mother snapped her out of her thoughts. "Get up! You're going to be late! You don't want to be stuck with a leftover trouble Pokemon, like Delia's kid, Ash, right? He got a Pikachu, and it wouldn't obey him until he nearly died saving it. You don't want that!" She grunted and rolled out of bed.

"I'm getting up!" Kota quickly yanked on her normal attire, a black shirt with a Lugia on it, a pair of dark colored jeans, dark purple combat boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves. After running a brush through her short brown hair, she raced down the stairs, yanking a piece of toast out of her mother's hand before slamming the door behind her. Kota leapt onto her bike, rolling down the driveway before pedaling towards the large lab easily visible from her modest house.

'_Please don't let me be late! Please let there be a Pokemon left! I'll take any Pokemon, even Squirtle, just __**please**__ have a Pokemon left!' _Kota didn't even bother to chain up her bike before letting it drop to the ground, racing inside the large building. "Professor Oak! I'm here!" she called.

_'Finally, after 3 years of waiting, it is now my turn to get a Pokemon, just like my older brothers. If it weren't for that injury when I was younger I could have started my journey a little earlier.' _

"Ventus time to get up!" shouted Ventus's mom.

"But I don't want to. Besides there is no reason for me to leave today." He called back.

"Well isn't today the day you get your first Pokemon and begin your journey?"

At this Ventus leapt out of bed and began to pack his things while he exclaimed, "OH CRAP I'M ALREADY LATE!"

He dashed passed his mother, out the door, and to the Pokemon professor's lab.

Kota jumped as a tan skinned boy raced into the lab, focusing her crystalline blue eyes on him. _'Who is this kid? I've never seen him around before… but then again, I never really left my house. Father didn't want me to volunteer with the 'wrong sort', as he put it, but he doesn't look too bad.'_ She stared at him for another moment, still rather startled, before offering a small smile.

"Er… hello? Are you here to get your first Pokemon, too? Oh, I'm Kota, by the way." she spoke quietly, not breaking the peace of the lab. Kota offered her gloved hand for a shake. She sized him up, eyebrows peaking slightly as she realized he was older than the average starting trainer, maybe thirteen-fourteen?

Ventus dashed to the Pokemon center and, upon arrival, almost trampled someone. He came to a sudden halt and was shocked to see a girl there, late as well. She introduced herself and he responded: "Yes I'm here to get my first Pokemon. My name is Ventus and it is a pleasure to meet you Kota."

"All right! Who is ready to get their first Pokemon?" a voice exclaimed. Causing Ventus and Kota to snap to attention and to reply; "We are."

The mysterious man then exclaimed, "Welcome to my lab I am Professor Oak."

Kota smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well Ventus. Which starter do you-"

She was unable to finish her sentence before a voice interrupted her. "All right! Who is ready to get their first Pokemon?" A small chuckle escaped her lips as they replied in synchronization.

"Welcome to my lab I am Professor Oak. Please, follow me." He turned and walked away, leading them to the room which contained the three starter Pokemon. "As you know, there are three starter Pokemon, corresponding with the main elements; fire, water, and grass, also known as the Elemental triangle. First, there is the water type, Squirtle." he picked up a Pokeball which had a sticker of a water droplet on it. "Then, there is the fire type, Charmander." The next Pokeball had a flame sticker on it. "And finally, there is Bulbasaur, the grass type." He showed them both a Pokeball with a leaf on it. "Choose wisely, because these Pokemon will be your partner for life."

Kota walked towards the Pokeballs, running her finger over the clasp of Bulbasaur's Pokeball. She rubbed off a smudge, then looked up at Ventus. She stepped away so he could choose his Pokemon, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't choose the grass type.

Ventus eyed the Pokeballs carefully until he settled with the fire type starter Charmander. He picked up the Pokeball and released the Charmander, and said, "I think I will name you Inferno."

A large grin split Kota's face as he chose not the grass type starter, but the one who had the type advantage, the fire type Charmander. She stepped forward, grabbing the grass types Pokeball and releasing the Seed Pokemon contained inside. She crouched next to it, rubbing a hand along its head. "You're a girl… that's pretty rare for a starter. What do you think of the name Hana? It means flower."

The small blue Pokemon gave out a cheerful "Saur!" and butted her head against Kota's knee. The girl chuckled, picking her up and turning to Professor Oak. He nodded, then turned around and grabbing two Pokedexes and ten Pokeballs.

"Here are your Pokedexes. These keep a store of the Pokemon you have encountered. You will also be able to communicate with your friends and family through the Xtransceiver function." he pressed the two items into their hands. "And these are your Pokeballs. You can use these to capture Pokemon. When you run out, you can buy some at a Pokemart." he gave them each five of the Pokemon containers.

Kota turned to Ventus after attaching the Pokeballs to clasps on her belt. "Um… Ventus… I, er… know we just met… but… would you like to… um… work together, like… as partners? It would be… safer… a lot of… trainers… work with others…"

Ventus replied, "Sure we can work together as partners. Just let me know when you are ready to leave town. Let's trade Xtransceiver numbers so you can call when you are ready." Then Ventus dashed out of the building eager to get home and pack his things and get started on his Pokemon journey.

She chuckled, watching him dash out. She followed at a leisurely pace, picking up her bike and waving farewell to Professor Oak. She slid her Pokedex from her pocket, and sent him a quick message: **Meet me at the entrance to Route one. Do you have a bike? I can get you one if you don't.**

She tightened the straps on her shoulders so that it wouldn't bounce during the trip, and straddled the bike, lifting Hana into the side car she had made alongside the bike. She pedaled slowly towards the entrance to Route one, and, when she got there, leaned against a tree as she waited. "So, Hana. I'm Kota. I am not your master; I am your partner, your friend, and your confidant. My dream is to, one day, be a Pokemon master and a Pokemon Breeder."

Ventus heard his Xtransceiver beep, signaling that he had a message, so he picked it up and read the message from Kota before replying: **Nah I have running shoes.**

She frowned, looking away from the Bulbasaur to look at her Xtransceiver. **Are you sure? You're liable to get tired pretty quick.** She messaged back, standing and getting onto her bike in preparation to bike home and grab him one.

Ventus replied: **Nah I had a lot of practice conditioning when I was younger so chances are I won't get tired that easily.**

She sighed, pedaling back to her house and dropping off her bike. She darted inside, grabbing her running shoes and trading them with her combat boots, putting the old shoes inside her bag. Her mother stopped her on her way down. "Which did you pick?" she asked stiffly, realizing for the first time that her only child was leaving home.

In response Kota picked up Hana. "Mom, meet Hana." the woman nodded, before pressing a card into her hand. "Here, this is yours. It already has some money in it- you can put your earnings on it." she nodded, giving her mom a hug in thanks before leaving, jogging up to Route one and waiting for him.

Ventus finished packing his bags and yelled, "See ya mom!" Ventus's mother walked up to them and gave him his money card and pushed him out the door. Ventus sighed and ran to Route One to meet Kota.

Kota hummed quietly, sitting cross legged against a large tree, Hana in her lap as she waited. She found herself absentminded stringing the Bulbasaur's bulb, resting her eyes. In no time at all she had fallen asleep.

She woke to the sound of his feet smacking the path, and yawned and stretched before standing. "You ready?" she asked.

Ventus ran up to Route One and saw Kota sitting on a tree. She asked, "You ready?"

Ventus replied with a nod and they began on their Pokemon journey. After a while of running, the duo entered a dark forest.

Kota smiled at him, before turning and beginning to follow the route, eyes scanning for wild Pokemon, but seeing none. She turned to him and chuckled. "When I used to come here, there were plenty of Pokemon. Now, when I can catch them, they've fled like Mareep who've spotted a Charizard… no offense, Inferno," she added, looking at the Charmander.

She shivered when they entered the forest, bringing her hand up to something hidden beneath her shirt, attached to her by a necklace, and rubbed it, muttering something. "It's so… creepy." she muttered, looking at the plethoric amount of bug Pokemon.

Ventus replied, "You want me to handle them? I mean, fire types beat bug types."

She hesitated, then shook her head. "I can get some, it's just… the whole dark forest, thing. It's like the setting of some horror book. I'm half expected some Haunter to pop up from nowhere and scream 'BOO!'" She looked around, spotting a Nidoran (F), and pointing to her. "I bet I can catch that Nidoran."

Ventus replied, "You do that. If you need me I will be on the grass sleeping."

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to the Nidoran. "Ready, Hana? Let's go!" she smiled at the Bulbasaur, and it leapt in front of her. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" the Nidoran turned in time to get struck by the vine, and was sent flying. It got back up with an indignant cry, launching a tackle. "Hana, dodge! Then, retaliate with Tackle!" The Nidoran let out another cry, but landed on its feet and dashed forward, using Double Kick.

"Hana, you alright?" she called, and the Bulbasaur "Saur"ed an affirmative, this time launching a Seed Bomb and stunning the Poison Pin Pokemon. Kota pulled a Pokeball from her hip, enlarged it, and threw it forward, crossing her fingers as it sucked in the Nidoran, and began to shake. "C'mon… c'mon…" she whispered, letting out a cheer when it stopped and beeped, signaling the capture.

"Yes!" she shouted, retrieving the Pokeball and kneeled next to Hana, petting her head in thanks. She scanned the Pokeball with her Pokedex.

"**Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Its highly toxic barbs are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn."**

She walked over to Ventus, a smirk on her lips, and nudged him in the ribs with her shoe. "Oi. Wake up."

"Hmm. What do you want? I was having a good dream." He grunted.

She chuckled, and nudged him again. "Get up. I caught the Nidoran."

Ventus snapped to attention and exclaimed, "You did? When?"

She chuckled and couldn't help a roll of her eyes. "Just now, while you were asleep." She pulled the Pokeball off her belt, and let the Nidoran out. "I'm gonna call her Sebone."

Ventus then spoke, "Congrats. Now, do you know where can I catch a Mankey?"

She pretended to look around. "Probably around here." Then, suddenly a flash of tan fur caught her eye. "Strike that. Over there," she pointed.

"Thanks now if you will excuse me, Inferno lets roll."

Ventus approached the Mankey with the most stealth he could muster and said, "Inferno use tackle."

The Charmander obeyed the first order but then followed up with an Ember much to Ventus's dismay. The Mankey counter attacked by first dodging the tackle and tried to follow up with his own punch but got hit with the Ember. Ventus threw a Pokeball at the burned Mankey and caught it. Ventus exclaimed, "Yes! Caught my first Pokemon!" He turned to Inferno and said, " Did you know that the Mankey was going to counter attack?" Inferno nodded sadly thinking he had enraged his partner and friend but was surprised when Ventus said, "I knew you were smart from the first time I saw you. Now let's go back to Kota and tell her we succeeded."

Kota sighed, returning the Nidoran to it's Pokeball to let it rest while she waited for Ventus to get back, a Mankey hopefully in tow. She pulled out her Pokedex and began to search through the news, eyes sparkling as she read the conclusion to the controversial topic. There would be Pokemon Contests in Kanto! She let out a small cheer, blushing when she saw Ventus approaching.

Ventus shouted, "Hey Kota! I caught the Mankey!" as he approached her. '_I think I will call him Rocky' _he thought as he threw the Mankey out of its ball. "Do you like the name Rocky, Mankey?" Ventus asked. The Mankey gave a nod and sat down next to Charmander.

Kota smiled, and raised her hand for a high five. "Nice!" but her attention was grabbed again by the announcement. She kneeled down next to the Mankey. "Hey Rocky, I'm Kota. I'm gonna be traveling with y'all for a while." She turned to Ventus. "Did you know that there are now going to be Pokemon Contests in Kanto?"

Ventus replied, "No, I didn't. Are you interested in the contests?"

She blushed slightly. "Sorta… well, maybe…" she scowled at her feet. "My cousin, who's perfect," she strained the word, "was great at contests, and I want to beat her."

"I think that's a good goal to strive to, I mean I want to be a better Pokemon trainer than my older brothers. If your goal is to be so excellent at Pokemon contests then I support you all the way!" Ventus exclaimed.

She smiled, eyes sparkling, and leaned forward, gathering him in a one armed hug. "Thanks!" She chuckled as Hana wrapped her vines around them, and picked up the Bulbasaur, Mankey, and Charmander, adding them to the hug.

Suddenly, she released them, and darted back to her bag, yanking out ten HM's. "Here, I've been collecting HM's since I was little." She pressed a Dragon Claw, Sunny Day, Toxic, Dig, Will-O-Wisp, Thunderbolt, Bulk Up, Hidden Power, Rain Dance, and Earthquake into his hand.

"Wow you have a lot of these HM's. I have never seen these before in my life!" Ventus said in awe. "Now, let's get out of this dreary forest. This place makes me want to leave immediately." Ventus said.

She nodded. "I agree." She turned and began to follow the path, the grin never leaving her face, a bounce in her step… at least, until she walked into the infamous Spearow meadow. She didn't realize until she was halfway through, and froze, staring at Ventus over her shoulder. "Ventus… we need to run…" she whispered, staring at the approaching cloud of Spearow.

"Oh snap. We definitely need to run now, but do not attract their attention, ok?" whispered Ventus.

She nodded slowly, then widened her eyes. "Yeah, and I think I have an idea. Hana, do me a favor. Use Vine Whip on those branches, and hurl them at an angle towards the Spearow. Distract them, okay?" the Bulbasaur nodded, and the Spearow immediately turned away from them, going to see what the disturbance was. "Run. Now!" She yelped to Ventus, scooping up the slow Bulbasaur and bolting.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Ventus said as he scooped up Rocky and Inferno.

Ventus and Kota stopped running when they were a good distance away. "I hope we get out of here soon, it is almost nightfall." Ventus spoke as he put Inferno and Rocky back in their own Pokeballs.

"Yeah, I think we should set up camp, though. We aren't gonna make it to Viridian today. It's too late." Without another word, she pulled out a sleeping back and set it on the ground. "I'm gonna take Hana and Sebone and practice." With that she turned and walked away.

_'Well since she is gone I guess I will have to train Inferno and Rocky as well' _"Come on out, Inferno and Rocky. We are going to be training." Ventus said with excitement. After a couple of hours, Inferno had fallen asleep along side Rocky and Ventus just sighed as he too drifted off to sleep.

"Good job guys," she whispered to her Pokemon upon arriving back at the campsite. She curled up on top of the sleeping bag alongside the two, quickly falling asleep.

When Kota woke up, she began to cook breakfast while waiting for Ventus to wake. "Hana, Sebone, go practice your attacks on a tree." she whispered, before putting the lid on top of the bowl of soup she was cooking, and pulled out a journal, beginning to sketch Ventus, Inferno, and Rocky.

Ventus woke up smelling something like soup. He wiped his eyes and saw Kota up and said, "Good morning."

She turned to him and offered a smile, storing away the journal. "Morning." she ladled some of the soup into a bowl and passed it to him. "Hope you don't mind cheese soup. My mom packed my bag, and she has this 'cheese is the greatest thing ever' thing going, so… yeah." She began to sip at her own, hearing a tree crash to the ground and knowing that it was her Pokemon training.

"Cheese Soup is fine with me but, I have to see about my Pokemon eating first," he said as he pulled out two food bowls and began to wake up his Pokemon. Much to his surprise Inferno jumped up off the ground and shot an Ember, hitting Ventus in his face and Rocky gave Ventus a swift punch to the mid section making him gasp out for air.

Kota leapt to her feet with a shout, grabbing Rocky around his waist and pulling him away so that he couldn't land any hits. She turned to Inferno. "What's wrong with you!? He's your trainer, your friend, not a dang punching bag!" She squeezed Rocky around his waist to make a point and set him down.

Ventus groaned "It's okay, they were just showing me how much they've learned."

Kota frowned, giving a last glare at the pair before walking over to him. "You alright? That had to hurt." She grabbed a small bottle from her bag and passed him a tablet. "Here, this should help."

"Yeah I am fine, thanks," he spoke, taking the pill and swallowing it. "Besides i have had a lot worse than what they did to me."

She frowned, but sighed and began to sip at her soup once more until it was empty. She began to pack, and whistled for her Pokemon as she waited for Ventus, eyes glazing as she began to think over Contest tactics.

Ventus began to pack his bags when he noticed the sad looks on his Pokemon and grinned. He said, "Don't worry about it, the only thing that matters is that you are making progress." His Pokemon's moods suddenly uplifted and they quickly ate their food and went back in their Pokeballs. Ventus asked, "You ready to leave Kota?"

She looked up and nodded. She returned Sebone to her Pokeball, letting Hana walk beside her as she began to follow the path.

Ventus decided to let Inferno walk beside him as well, and the duo went into the forest.

She frowned, tilting her head as she began to scan the forest. "Do you… hear that?" she asked, before her eyes widened and she looked up. A large bird Pokemon flew over head, a rainbow trailing in its wake. She gasped. "Wow! That's Ho-Oh!"

Ventus exclaimed, "Wow! The colors on that bird are so awesome! So who gets to catch it?"

She nodded to him. "You can catch him, so long as I can catch Lugia." She smirked, and waved her hand towards Ho-Oh. "but you might wanna catch him before he gets away."

"Ok, deal!" Ventus exclaimed and took off after Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh landed and Ventus saw the perfect moment to catch it. "Inferno Will-O-Wisp." Ventus whispered as the move burned the Pokemon. Ventus threw a Pokeball and after the first try he caught it and ran back to Kota to show her.

She dashed after him, Hana leaping onto her shoulder to watch the battle. "Go Ventus!" She whispered, seeing his flawless timing. She let out a loud cheer as he caught it. "Wow! I don't think anyone's ever caught a Legendary in one move!"

Ventus noticed Kota and said, "How long were you standing there?"

She giggled. "I've been here the whole time, watching. Amazing battle!" she chirped.

"Thanks." Said an ecstatic Ventus. "Now let's go to Viridian City."

She nodded, still smiling. She walked towards Viridian, leading the way to the Pokemon Center. "Let's heal our Pokemon and head to the PokeMart." She opened the door for the pair, and returned Hana to her Pokeball. "Hello Nurse Joy." She greeted, setting her Pokeballs on the tray.

Ventus was waiting patiently for Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon while waiting for Kota to come back from the Pokemart. Nurse Joy came out and handed Ventus his Pokemon while saying, "Here you go. Your Pokemon are in excellent condition."

After her Pokemon were healed, she darted to the Pokemart without waiting for Ventus. She quickly bolted into the PokeMart and looked over the Pokeball cases. She quickly selected two, purchased them, and bought ten Pokeballs. Kota turned and darted back into the Poke Center. "I'm back!" she greeted, putting her Pokeball cases in her backpack and attaching the empty Pokeballs to her belt.

"Great. Now can you show me where the PokeMart is, since you left without me?" asked Ventus in a monotone.

She blushed. "Ah, sorry, I wasn't thinking." She muttered apologetically before turning and leading him to the Pokemart.

"Don't worry about it, and thanks." Ventus spoke as he went inside the blue roofed building. Upon entering he saw multiple Pokeballs and decided to buy a couple. As he brought the items he wanted to buy up to the counter, he saw the potions and grabbed several. He came up to the counter bought the items and headed outside.

Kota smiled as he walked back out, and pointed towards the Pokemon Gym. "Let's go sign up for the contest. Apparently, the gym leader will be out for a while, but they are having the contest there." She turned and walked inside, signing up her, Hana, and Sebone.

"Ok let's go. Are you ready for your first contest?" Ventus asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm nervous, for sure."

Ventus exclaimed, "Don't worry you will do fine. Besides, I will support you all the way."

Kota blushed and looked at her feet. "The contest isn't 'till tomorrow. I need to make a video call, want do you want to do afterwards?"

Ventus thought for a minute until an idea popped into his head. "Hmm, how about we see the city?"

She nodded. "Let me make this call first." she turned away, and walked five feet from him. She completed a quick call before walking back with a smile. "Where to first?"

"I dunno. How about the place where the contest is being held?" He asked.

"Sure!" She agreed, turning and walking inside, and beginning to look around. "Wanna watch a contest?"

"Sure. I think this will be interesting." He responded.

She turned, and walked up the bleachers, finding a pair of empty seats. She patted the seat next to her. "Sit!"

"Ok, but you are the one who should pay the most attention since you are competing tomorrow." Ventus said.

She nodded absentmindedly, already focused on the Beauty part of the competition. She oohed at all the proper performances and winced at any flaw, even the slightest. When the battles came up, she would mutter suggestions under her breath. And in the last battle, where they came neck and neck, even until the call of time. As the Heracross and Leafeon were sent flying back from the attack they had been stuck in, causing the girl who had the slightest less points to lose, she leaned in close to Ventus. "She should have had her Bellosom attack his Vaporeon while everyone's attention was on the others. Then she would've won."

"Really interesting observation. I could hardly catch up with any of the battle." Ventus whispered.

She smiled, then stood as everyone cleared out. "So, where to next?"

Ventus's stomach spoke for him when it grumbled loudly. "Let's find somewhere to eat."

She nodded in agreement, giggling when her stomach growled as well. "Follow me!" she chirped, following the path to a small side restaurant and getting them a seat. "So, what'd you think of the contest?"

"I thought it was excellent, and they were very talented." Ventus responded.

She smiled. "They were very good! Their Pokemon were in perfect harmony." She commented after ordering.

"I see that also with you and your Pokemon." He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." she blushed lightly, bringing her Pokemon out to eat as their food arrived.

"You're welcome." Ventus said as he brought out his Pokemon as well, only to have people gawk at Ho-Oh.

She giggled when she noticed the attention being drawn by Ho-Oh. "You might want to feed the big guy later, he's drawing a bunch of attention."

"Ok, but sheesh they act as if they never saw Ho-Oh before." Ventus chuckled.

"Well, many haven't except for in books. Ho-Oh is said to appear to those who are brave, and pure of heart." Kota smirked.

"Well, I fit the bill then if Ho-O appeared before me. Come on, let's finish eating soon." Ventus said to his Pokemon. When they all finished Ventus paid for the entire meal and everybody walked out of the restaurant.

Kota turned to Ventus. "Thanks, so, it's getting kind of dark, should we head back to the Pokemon Center?"

"Yes, we should, but give me a minute to feed Ho-Oh the rest of his dinner." Ventus replied.

Kota smiled. "Alright," she leaned against the wall and began to sketch in a notebook she'd pulled out.

Ventus began feeding Ho-Oh and, once he was done, put Ho-Oh back in its Pokeball and called out to Kota signaling he was done.

She smiled, and showed him the life-like drawing she'd made of him and the Rainbow Pokemon. "What do you think?"

"Wow that is amazing you are a really good artist!" Ventus exclaimed.

She blushed, but smiled. "Here, for you," she passed it to him before walking to the Pokemon Center where she had booked rooms.

"Thanks." When Ventus arrived in his room he put Kota's picture in his bag then collapsed onto his bed and was out like a light.

Kota smiled as she followed behind him. She dropped her bag onto the table and pulled out the Pokeball cases. She grabbed Sebone's Pokeball, putting the case with the star symbol on it on the ball. She then grabbed Hana's Pokeball and put on the case with a flower on it. "Night guys," she whispered before flopping onto her bed.

Ventus woke up one of the worst ways ever; rolling off his bed accidentally releasing Inferno. Inferno got scared and shot Ventus with Ember again.

She giggled as she woke up to the commotion. "Nice job, boy blunder." She swung her legs over and began to work on breakfast, releasing her Pokemon. "You ready for the contest?"

"Hey! It is not _all _my fault!" exclaimed Ventus. "I just have a streak of bad luck."

Kota chuckled, and shook her head, passing him a plate of eggs she'd been making. She quickly scarfed her own down, then went into the bathroom to get ready.

When she came out, she looked completely different. Her short hair had been pulled into a Mightyena tail, a streak of purple and blue on one side. Her shirt had been traded for a short sleeved black vest, with fishnet leading to her hands. She wore knee length black jeans, and had traded her running shoes for a pair of combat boots. "So, what do you think? Mother packed it for me… she's pretty eccentric… it's not **too **bad, is it?"

Ventus was completely shocked and stammered, "It's...really...great."

Kota gave a soft giggle. "Thanks!" She turned to check the time. "Oh! Hurry up and get ready, or we'll be late!"

Ventus shook out of his stupor and got all of his things ready. He finished about half a minute later and exclaimed, "Lets go!"

Kota nodded, grabbed his arm and began to tug him towards the Pokemon Gym, where the competitions would be, all but bouncing in excitement. She quickly signed in, before turning to him. "Go get a good seat! I have to go to the waiting area!"

"All right I will. Good luck." Ventus muttered.

"Thanks!" She spoke, before racing to the meeting spot. She watched the TV as several people went ahead of her. Then, it was her turn.

"And now, is Kota Diamond, hailing from Pallet Town!"

"Let's show 'em what we can do!" She muttered to the Pokeballs, before releasing the Bulbasaur in a flash of flower petals and the Nidoran in a flash of white confetti. "Hana, use Light Screen!" Hana 'saured, and a screen of light appeared in front of her. "Sebone, use Ice Beam!" The Nidoran launched the attack on the Light Screen, and the Ice Beam was shot in several directions, creating a rollercoaster like structure. "Hana, use Energy Ball!" The Bulbasaur launched the attack, and it skimmed along the rollercoaster, created a gouge in the middle. "Sebone, launch Thunderbolt, then use Blizzard!" The electric attack sparked along the ice, causing it to sparkle. The blizzard hazed the viewers sight slightly, making the ice gleam.

"Hana, next, use Energy Ball again!" This time, Hana launched it into the air. "Now, Flash, then Vine Whip!" The flash blinded the audience, and once it cleared the Energy Ball was gone, having dissolved into little balls of light in the air.

Then, Hana and Sebone rushed forward, leaping up onto the track and beginning to slide along it. Once they reached the end, Hana used Flash once more, blinding the audience.

"Sebone, Ice Beam!" Could be heard, and, when the Flash ended, the two Pokemon were inside a Pokeball made of ice, the blizzard having been traded for Sunny Day, making the Pokeball glow and glimmer.

Ventus cheered louder than the rest of the crowd combined and apparently got thrown out because he was too loud. "Great! They should tell us the rules cause this ain't fair."

After the competition, Kota walked out with the ribbon clutched in her hand. She looked around for Ventus, then headed to the Pokemon Center

Ventus walked around in boredom when he bumped into a guy. "Sorry man."

The mysterious man replied with, "You have Ho-oh, don't you? In that case we will have a battle."

"Fine by me. Lets do it."

Ventus threw out Inferno and the mysterious man threw out a fully evolved Venusaur, commanding it it to use Vine Whip. Inferno dodged and used Blast Burn immediately knocking out the Venusaur. The mysterious man then threw out Poochyena and Ventus threw out Rocky while calling back Inferno, having Rocky use Ice Punch to freeze the Poochyena.

The mysterious man said, "Not bad, but… Team Earthbound will beat you."

"Who?" Ventus asked.

"Team Earthbound! The team that will conquer the Kanto region and, eventually, the world!"

"Yeah, well, I never heard of you guys so… later." Ventus said as he walked back to the Pokemon Center.

Kota sighed, leaning against the wall as she waited for the other trainer. She let Nurse Joy look over her Pokemon, making sure that they were okay from the competition, wondering where he had gone. As he walked in, she smiled and darted up to him, showing Ventus the Ribbon. "Look! Look! I got first place!"

"Congrats! Sorry I got kicked out while watching you, I just got excited."

Kota smiled. "It's alright. So, you get into a Pokemon fight?" she asked, taking in the sight of the slightly rustled clothes that happened after a Pokemon fight.

"Yeah, I did, with some guy who said he was from Team Earthbound or something." He responded, nodding.

"I've never heard of them. Probably one of those small groups who thinks they're everything until they're disbanded." Kota shrugged. "But they're probably nobody important."

"I don't know but that guy seemed to be serious about taking over Kanto."

Kota sighed, rolling her shoulders in another shrug. "I don't know. I'll send mom a message to see if she's heard about them."

"Alright. I will take a shower and get some new clothes." He spoke, before turning and leading the way to the Pokemon Center.

Once they got to the Pokemon Center, Kota flopped down on her bed and messaged her mother, and they spoke for a moment before getting to the point. She turned to Ventus as he came in. "She said they seem familiar, but she can't remember where from."

"Really? I figured they were some wannabe group who were merely a disturbance and my 'father' put a stop to them." Ventus responded.

Kota shrugged. "What's with the emphasis on father?" she questioned, rolling over to look at him upside down.

"Even if he was my biological father he never knew Iexisted." Ventus explained in a depressed tone.

Kota's eyes widened, and she slipped off the bed to wrap her arms around him in a comforting hug. "Ouch. My father knew I existed, but he spends so much time with his company I doubt he even knows I left."

Ventus hugged Kota back and exclaimed, "Let's let our fathers acknowledge us as we succeed in our goals."

She laughed, tightening her hold. "Yeah! Let's do so good our fathers have no choice but to notice us!"

Ventus managed to say, "Yeah." before passing out from lack of oxygen.

She giggled, moving him over to his bed. "Stupid" she muttered affectionately, ruffling his hair as she moved to feed their Pokemon.

Ventus woke up several hours later, realizing that it was very late at night. He looked out the window and saw several buildings explode right in front of him.

Kota screamed in shock as she was awoken by the sounds, stumbling to the window. "What's going on?!"

Ventus spoke in a surprisingly calm tone, "it seems Team Earthbound is finally making themselves known."

Kota gulped and nodded, grabbing the Pokeballs that rested on her desk. She released Hana and Sebone. "C'mon guys, let's go see what we can do!"

Ventus grabbed his Pokeballs and released Inferno, Rocky, and Ho-oh and hopped on Ho-Oh, his pokemon jumping on his shoulders. He then extended his hand signaling Kota to hop on.

Kota gulped, staring at the large bird type and losing most of the color in her face as she thought of the heights. Her Pokemon leapt on, and she slowly climbed on as well, holding onto Ventus in a death grip.

"Don't worry, it will all be fine." Ventus soothed as he took off.

"Okay," Kota whispered, slowly releasing him to look over the side. She frowned, spotting the flames, and turned to Sebone. "Sebone, use Ice Beam on the flames! Then, use Blizzard to keep 'em out!"

Ventus then said to Rocky, "Use your eyesight to see anybody like the guy we battled earlier." Rocky gave a nod before pointing to a giant meeting of Team earthbound.

Kota smirked. "How about we give 'em a little surprise?"

"Sure. Ho-oh use Sacred Fire on the group over there." He commanded, the Ho-Oh quick to comply.

She turned to Hana. "Hana, use Vine Whip to pick up the leader." The Bulbasaur nodded, and picked up the man, flinging him into the air once before letting him drop the last five feet.

Ventus landed Ho-oh and exclaimed "You guys had better leave before you get hurt." he then said to Kota, " Prepare for the onslaught of our lives."

She nodded, taking a shaky breath. "Hana, Sebone, y'all can stay and help are go and hide, okay?" The pair nodded, then clustered around her legs.

"Same goes for you guys." Ventus's Pokemon stood up and popped their knuckles and Ho-Oh screeched loudly.

"Everyone ready?" All her Pokemon screeched their affirmatives and she smiled. "Alright, then! Sebone, I want you to use Dig- make a lot of burrows! Once you've made them, use Thunderbolt! Hana, use Echoed Voice!" The Bulbasaur launched the attack, and several Grunts cried out, clutching their ears. Sebone burrowed underground, and made seven burrows. The released Thunderbolt shocked multiple Grunts and took them down.

"No way am I going to lose!" Ventus declared and said, "Rocky use Mach Punch, Ho-Oh use Sacred Fire, and Inferno use Blast Burn! After that Ho-oh use Screech!" The attacks were so strong that half of the Grunts either lost consciousness or fled.

Kota cheered, before launching herself at a Grunt who had attempted to grab Hana. They rolled on the floor for a minute while Hana and Sebone continued their attacks, before separating. She struck the Grunt another blow to the back of his head, and he passed out.

Ventus helped Kota up and asked, "Are you ok?"

She laughed softly, wiping away the blood from a small cut over her eyebrow. "No… I'm more than fine! I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"I know, now let's hurry up and beat these guys, cause if they do not start putting up a fight I am going to fall back asleep." Ventus exclaimed with a yawn.

She giggled softly, turning to her Pokemon. "Let's finish this with a flash! Hana, use Solar Beam! Sebone, Ice Beam!" she called, laughing as the members were sent flying from the attack.

Ventus declared, "If THIS is what you got, forget about taking control of Kanto!"

The members glared before grabbing their fallen comrades and returning their Pokemon, then fleeing. Kota began to laugh. "That's right! Run away! You couldn't even beat a ten and thirteen year old, much less Kanto!"

"Well that was quite a show," exclaimed a mysterious voice.

Kota yelped and jumped, spinning and looking for the owner of said voice. Hana raised her vines in preparation for a fight, while Sebone sharpened her claws.

"Relax," said the man as he walked out of the shadows. "My name is Lance and I am one of the Elite Four."

Kota's eyes widened, and she gestured for her Pokemon to relax. "You're the Dragon Master!" She exclaimed, wonder evident in her voice.

"Sure am, and boy am I impressed with both of you and the way you guys handled those guys." Lance commented.

Ventus exclaimed, "They were nothing compared to the two of us!"

Kota gave a small smile. "You shouldn't be impressed with us, it was our Pokemon that did all the work."

"True but your bond with them is so strong. How long have you two been trainers?" Lance questioned.

Kota turned to Ventus. "A couple days… maybe a week at the most?"

"Actually five days." Exclaimed Ventus while looking at his Xtransceiver.

Kota smiled, turning to Lance. "What he said."

"Yeah right! You guys look as if you are ten." Lance exclaimed

Ventus whispered, "Actually I am."

Kota lowered her head and raised her hand. "I'm ten."

Lance exclaimed, "Don't worry about your age you two are great trainers, and keep up the good work. Now I have to pursue what's left of team Earthbound so farewell." He whistled, and his Dragonite swooped down and picked him up.

She stared before turning to Ventus. "I can't believe it! We actually got to meet the Dragon Master!" She smiled.

"Yeah now please excuse me, you should get that cut checked out. It could get infected." Venus said before he passed out.

Kota chuckled, turning to Ho-Oh. "Give me a talon?" she asked before placing Ventus on the Pokemon's back. He flew the boy to a hospital, and Kota spent the rest of the night helping the other volunteers clean up the wreckage.

Ventus woke up after having a most disturbing dream and got up to see the town mostly ok. A nurse came in and forced him back into bed and strapped him down while another nurse got Kota from the restoration crew.

Kota sighed as she followed the nurse, wiping her watering eyes. A lot more damage had been done than originally thought, mainly structural damage that caused later collapse. She was covered in ash and small scrapes and cuts. Her Pokemon were much the same, but a little cleaner. She rolled her eyes when she saw Ventus. "Really? They had to _strap you down_?"

Well I'm sorry but I really wanted to stretch my legs and, besides, after all the work you were doing I thought that you would need a rest so my plan worked out perfectly." Ventus smirked.

Kota shook her head. "You are not moving from that spot, and that's final." She flopped down in the chair next to him, Hana wrapping her vines loosely around him to keep him in his spot.

"Fine. So has the gym leader appeared yet? I mean, this is his town to protect, right?"

"Yeah, he and his Arcanine were helping clean up." Kota bobbed her head, letting out a loud yawn.

"Really? What is his name? Do you think we are going to get a reward for saving the town?" Ventus questioned

She laughed, holding up her hands. "Down boy! In order: Yes, Blue, and I don't know."

"WAIT! Wasn't he Red's Rival AND helped Leaf force Team Rocket out of Kanto? Oh my Arceus!" Ventus exclaimed, "He must be crazy strong! Man, I can't wait to battle him!"

Kota lost it, and began to laugh, falling out of her chair. Once she regained control of herself, she spoke. "You'll be disappointed. He's pretty pompous. He's really full of himself."

"Really? Now I can't wait to knock it out of him." Ventus said with a smirk.

She giggled, dragging herself back into the chair. "Wanna know what he said? 'I'm gonna beat Team Earthbound just like I did Team Rocket! It's going to be too easy! I'm not surprised that they were beaten by a little kid!'" She huffed angrily.

"Really? Now I really want to kick his butt." Ventus growled.

She snickered. "And I'm gonna watch."

"Well I hope you bring popcorn cause it is gonna be a real show." He smirked.

"I'll record it with my Xtransceiver!" She swore. "I'm gonna go sign you out." She chuckled, leaving and signing him out from the hospital.

"Wait! Don't leave me tied down here!" he pleaded.

Kota rolled her eyes. "Hana, let him out." The Bulbasaur whipped the restraints off of Ventus.

"Yes FREEDOM!" Ventus exclaimed as he packed up his stuff in a rush.

Kota groaned softly, and walked back to their room to pack up her stuff. _'Why am I the youngest yet the most mature?'_

"I heard that and I am really excited thus making me act like a kid." Ventus yelled.

"Blah blah blah!" she called, before entering her room and stuffing her stuff in her bag.

Ventus walked out and wandered around in vain trying to find the Pokemon gym.

Kota chuckled when she realized that he had left and was lost. She found him and led him to the gym.

"Thanks and sorry for acting immature while in the hospital." Ventus said and then exclaimed "Where is the gym leader!"

The gym leader stepped out, looking at him as though he was only a bug. "C'mon, ya brat. Let's get this over with."

Kota frowned, but sat on the sidelines to watch.

"Hey! I am not a brat lets do this already! HEY KOTA WATCH ME STOMP THIS JERK!"

Ventus threw out Ho-Oh and Blue threw out his Arcanine. Ventus had Ho-Oh use Sacred Fire which immediately ko'd the Arcanine and then Blastioise, Blue's last Pokemon, was burned as a result of the fire and Blastoise fainted because the fire consumed him.

"You did good kid but I can't give you the badge."

"What? Why not?" Ventus exclaimed in dismay.

"Because all the gym leaders are needed to stop Team Earthbound." Blue responded with a sneer.

Kota stood. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand how that would stop you from giving him the badge."

"Simple, since the gym leaders are needed to help it would be pointless to wait to get the other badges."

Kota sighed and rolled her eyes. "Suuuuuuure. She turned to Ventus. "Let's go, but don't let him 'forget' your gym badge."

"Okay well lets go help the others clean up the town." Ventus spoke.

Kota glared at Blue before nodding. "Yeah." As they were walking away, Hana suddenly whipped out her vines, knocking Blue flat on his face.

Ventus opened the gym doors only to be tackled by his younger sister Myra.

Kota jumped as a blur suddenly slammed into her partner. "Hey!" she yelped, staring at the girl. "What are you doing?"

Myra replied, "Can't I hug my older brother or are you going to be selfish and keep him all to yourself?"

Kota stared at the little girl. "Jeeze, sorry! I didn't know who you were!"

"It's ok I was kidding." Myra exclaimed, "And besides, our mother has to give him something."

"Okay," Kota smiled softly, stepping back.

"Where is mom?" Ventus asked.

"She is at the mayor's building talking to the mayor about how awesome you were!" Myra exclaimed.

Kota chuckled, watching the exchange between Ventus and his sister. "Wanna head there?"

"Kinda have to I, mean my mom is gonna flip if I don't say hi at least."

"Okay, let's go!" Kota chuckled, before spinning on her heel and beginning to lead the way to the mayor's office.

The trio arrived at the city hall only for Ventus to be tackled again by his mom causing him to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Again?" Kota huffed, catching him as he passed out and moving him to a sofa. She turned to Kota's mom. "Um… hi? I'm Kota Diamond… your sons traveling partner?" she smiled shyly, sticking out her hand.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Kota." Ventus's mom said as she shook Kota's hand. "I hope my son hasn't been too much trouble."

"Meh, he's okay. He keeps passing out, though." She shrugged, smirking.

"Good and I have two things to give you, the first is tickets to the Unova region and Ventus's baby photos."

"Tickets to Unova?" Kota asked, blinking, before realizing what else his mom said. "His… _baby photos_?"

"Yes mostly because I know you and him have a good friendship so I can trust them to you."

She smiled awkwardly as the items were pressed into her hands, her eyes flicking over to Ventus in hopes he'd wake up and rescue her from his coughinsanecough mother.

Ventus heard the entire conversation and exclaimed, "I thought we talked about this mother!"

Kota snickered, watching him and sitting down quietly in hopes of avoiding the argument that was sure to follow.

"Why can't I give Kota your baby pictures? I thought she'd like them." Ventus's mother asked.

"No way! Who likes looking at other people's baby pictures?" Ventus growled.

Kota giggled softly, before holding out the pictures. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not embarrass him.

"Don't worry about it, and please take them I need to get more space in my house." Ventus's mother pleaded.

Kota sighed, giving Ventus a wide eyed 'help-me' look. "Okay." she conceded, sliding the pictures into her pocket.

"Well we need to leave so we can go see the new region so, bye." Ventus then whispered to Kota, "We can always burn them after we get out of the city."

Kota gave him a discreet nod before turning to Ventus's mother. "It was nice meeting you but we really need to go." She all but dragged him from the mayors building.

"Hey stop dragging me I can walk!" Ventus shouted.

She released him with a snicker. "Sorry, but your mom scares me!"

"She scares me too, in fact, it is because of her that I didn't start my journey at ten."

"What'd she do?" Kota questioned.

"Well the night I was about to go she had her Blastoise almost drown me so I always pass out when I can't breathe and after she almost killed me she had her Ekans tie me down for a day so I couldn't get my Pokemon. After I turned 13 she finally stopped." Ventus explained.

"Oh… your mom scares me… a lot more… now," she whispered, wide eyed.

"But she got therapeutic help so she's okay more or less but my dad blamed me for what she did."

"Why did he blame you?" Kota asked.

"Beats me."

She frowned. "So… when do we go to Unova?"

"NOW. WE Need to go NOW."

"O…kay?" Kota responded, before heading to the port at the edge of the city, having packed the night before.

"Let's hurry because I have a bad feeling that my sister is being a stalker and following us along with a fan club." Ventus sighed.

"Okay…" she whispered, flashing the Unova passes to the porter and boarding the ship.

"Lets find our room and settle in." Ventus said.

"Yup." Kota nodded, looked at the passports. "Room 201."

The two arrived at the room and Ventus decided to find the food bar.

"Have fun!" she chirped as he left, settling up her Pokemon's beds before flopping onto her bed and beginning to snore, her exhaustion from not sleeping the night before catching up to her.

Ventus scoured the ship looking for the food bar but failed and went back to the room only to see Kota asleep. He went to Kota and kissed her on the head before falling asleep on the floor.

As Kota woke, she spotted Ventus on the floor and chuckled. She carefully picked him up and moved him to his bed. She sent Hana out to look for the food bar as she got ready for the day.

Ventus awoke after a long night of sleep and got up only to fall back down with a random girl cuddling his legs.

Kota growled as she walked out of the bathroom, and seeing the girl. "What. The. Heck. Are. You. Doing?!" She snarled, shoving the girl away.

The girl replied, "I am hugging my boyfriend."

Kota scowled, crossing her arms and causing Sebone to bristle her spines.

Ventus exclaimed, "I don't even know you."

Kota growled and stalked forward, grabbing the girl by her ponytail and dragging her outside. She closed the door, and several screams, smacks, and thuds came through the door before she walked back in, smirking and shaking her hands. The bimbo could be heard running away outside. She offered Ventus her hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah but what did you do to her?"

"Let's just say she needs a visit to a make-up artist and stylist." She smirked.

"Oh." 'Mental note 'Never piss Kota off'. Ventus thought.

Kota giggled softly. "C'mon, I sent Hana out to find the breakfast area before that bimbo came."

"Did she find it because I didn't?" Ventus asked.

"Yup! She came while that thing was losing it's fur." With that she spun on her heel and led him to the breakfast room.

Ventus looked out the door and saw the girl passed out and put her in the medical bay and found the food court and fed his Pokemon before an announcement came up, "Arriving in Unova in an hour."

She sighed at the announcement, finishing up her food and leaving to pack. Soon she was all packed, and she ran over a map of unova on her Xtransceiver.

"Come on lets go!" Ventus exclaimed.

She laughed and stood, dashing off the boat and looking around, spotting the Pidove flying.

"Wow! I can't wait to begin to get badges!" Ventus giggled.

"Yeah! This is gonna be fun!" A flash of bright green caught her eye, and she turned. "Wow…" she breathed spotting a beautiful Pokemon. It was at least two feet taller than she, with beautiful green and cream fur. It had a large, pink tipped leaf sticking out from its neck. It looked up at her before leaping away. Kota turned to Ventus, wide-eyed. "Did you see that?"

"Yes I did and wow that was cool. What if there were some Pokemon related to that one?"

"I don't know," she whispered, still staring after it. She shook herself from her trance and turned to Ventus. "Where to?"

"Let's find the nearest town and is it just me or did it get a lot colder?" Ventus replied.

Kota shivered, for the first time realizing the dramatic drop in temperature. Both Hana and Sebone shivered and pressed against her, trying to get warm. "Y-yeah, b-but it's Summer! It s-shouldn't b-be this c-cold!"

"Unless the aspects of my dream are appearing now."

"D-dream?" She whispered, teeth chattering.

"Yeah I had a dream the other day where this ice dragon was used by team Earthbound to freeze Kanto." he explained.

"Oh… that's not good… but why would it be in U-Unova!" her voice rose in pitch as it began to snow.

"Because it along with two others were once one Pokemon but split!" Exclaimed a evil sounding voice.

Kota jumped, and turned, trying to find the owner of the voice. "So? It's still a… Unova Pokemon… not Kanto!"

"But you two are in Unova and the Pokemon's name is Kyurem and I am the leader of Team Earthbound Pyro."

She scowled at the man, fisting her hand nearest to Hana, and the Pokemon whipped her vines at the man.

The man dodged the vines and said, "Kyurem use Glaciate on the annoying girl and her Pokemon!"

Kyurem fired the Glaciate but Ventus got in the way and said as he got incased in ice, "Take my Pokemon and treat them well."

"No!" Kota cried, lunging towards the freezing boy, but only managed to snag the Pokeballs before he was completely covered. She spun towards Pyro, all but roaring in anger. "Hana, use Energy Ball! Nidoran, use Thunder!" Both Pokemon and trainer were sent flying with the force of the attacks. She turned to the hunk of ice that had been her friend, and sunk to her knees, beginning to cry. "No."


End file.
